End of the Eclipse
by MissGuitarist
Summary: JackNami, AWL. ...Some people get stuck in a neverending eclipse.  They stay under the shadows so long that they can't see the way out, a solution.  I guess I'm lucky, since my solution was practically thrown into my face. [Chapter 4 is up!]
1. First Impressions

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fanfiction, which means it's probably not going to be that great. I'm not positive anyone would even want to read this. :P I really dislike a lot of things about the way I write, so criticism is appreciated strongly. I'm not saying this to make someone say "Oh no, honey, your writing is fantastic! Don't be so hard on yourself!" NO. I really, really want criticism.**

**Anyhow.**

**This is a story about Jack and Nami's relationship, how it happened, and all that good stuff. I really elaborated on the different sides of Nami's personality. She may seem a bit OOC through this chapter, but that's because I imagined her to react that way in this particular situation. I haven't played the game in a while, so that may affect her, too :P**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways! Now, on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Impressions

Nami dived, flopping stomach-first onto the fluffy white bed. Sighing breathlessly, her hands guided themselves to the subtle folds in her jeans. A hand plummeted into her left pocket, and she pulled out a pen. Reaching toward the little wooden desk, she pulled the drawer as it creaked open, and took out her ancient, now brown-tinted journal. Her gaze bore into the prehistoric blank paper in front of her, as she scrambled her brain furiously for the right words. Closing her eyes, a sigh escaped her chest and hit the crumbling pages of the diary. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered open, and sapphire eyes darted across the page as her pen began to move.

_Dear Diary,_

_When was the last time I wrote here? A year, maybe? I don't know why I suddenly felt the urge to take you out of the drawer, but I did. Maybe it's hormones or something weird like that. Anyhow, here's the great story I've been meaning to write about._

_I've realized a lot of things during the past few years, and I've been through different experiences. Not all of them happened to be pleasant, in fact, many of them were horrible. I know I'm not old or wise enough to know as much as others, but I do know this:_

_Some people get stuck in a never-ending eclipse. There's something in their life that takes away their light, and makes them cold and dark. They stay under the shadows so long that they can't see way out, a solution. Some of them see that tiny glimmer of the sun, and for some of them, it's too late. When they finally notice it's there, it's already vanished. A few people get that second chance, and unfortunately, most of them don't. _

_I guess I'm lucky, since my solution was practically thrown into my face._

_Two years ago…_

Birds were singing their delicate morning melody as the sun radiated dazzling rays of light onto vivid green fields. A sea of towering grass waved lazily in the wind, sweeping through the farmland where a young farmer stood. He wore a white button down t-shirt, a coat of brown grime smeared along the long sleeves. The muddy jeans on his legs were tucked into brown leather hiking boots, and suspenders kept them from falling. Today, Jack was the epitome of messy. He raised his palms towards the bright blue sky, closing his eyes and stretching. A cheerful bark broke the calm atmosphere.

"Hey there little guy! Make sure you keep my animals behaved," he said, turning around with a smile curling the ends of his lips. Bending down, he ruffled Bandit's fur and was greeted with a long lick starting from his chin and ending at the beginning of his hairline. The brown and white spotted puppy yipped with glee.

"That's my boy!" Jack rose to his full height of 6 foot, rubbing his cheek to remove the saliva that layered his face. The puppy seemed to grin at him, wagging his tail rapidly. His tongue hung out of his mouth, just dangling there. The goofy stance made Jack smile back. "I'm going outside the farm for a little while. Keep the place safe, alright?" he chuckled.

Marveling the intense shade of bright cerulean the sky wore, he strolled to the field gate and opened it, shielding his eyes from the searing white sun with his hand. He exhaled noisily, having milked all the cows, sheared the sheep, and brushed the horse already. His chickens were fed, and all the eggs were gathered. Proudly, he smiled to himself.

"Another day on the farm," Jack beamed. "Hmm… What should I do next? Feed the cows? No, I did that already," he mumbled and clicked his tongue, "Should I buy seeds? Ah, that's right. I still have 20 bags of watermelon seeds…" Trying to find something to occupy his time, he wandered out into the village, letting his feet guide him. Forget-Me-Not Valley was a calm, peaceful place, unlike the city where he was raised. He liked the pure essence of the valley, how there was fresh air to breathe, clean sparkling beaches, a rushing crystal clear river, and trees looming overhead in every direction.

The weather made him feel light, airy. Jack loved this time of year, when summer reached its end and leaves hinted slight changes in color. A wisp of cold air ran through his hair as his eyes shut automatically, enjoying the sensation. The wind beckoned him towards the mountain trail leading to the hot springs, whispering in his ears tenderly. He finished all of his chores today, so why not take a refreshing dip? A guy deserves a break every now and then, right? His eyes lit up like a child's would, his legs quickening their pace through the shaded path uphill. The wind praised him for his decision as a cool breeze swept through his disorganized auburn hair and played with his untucked shirt. Jogging up to the springs, he rounded the corner.

A young woman was presented before him, sitting next to the spring, running her fingers through it mesmerizingly. Although her back was turned towards the farmer, her short, flamboyant red hair and pale-skinned neck left him captivated. The eager feet under him stopped abruptly. He heard his heart pound, unwanted nervousness squeezing his air passages shut.

"… I've stayed here…so long…" she breathed to herself quietly, so that Jack could barely make out the inaudible words. Her small voice was soft sounding, like a flute. "I should have left a long time ago…"

She turned slightly, so part of her face was visible. Her eyes were half-way open, like she was lost in a dream. A dull grey pebble fell out of her delicate hand and plummeted into the water. Jack couldn't control his deep desire to know what she was mumbling about, and his legs began to move towards her.

_Step…step…step…_

Opening her shining sapphire eyes, the girl sighed and stood up, smoothing out her orange shirt and the blue blouse over it. Her hands glided towards her belt buckle, as soft clicks indicated the removal of it. It fell to the ground, a soft thump on the dirt floor.

_Step… step…step…_

His brain was no longer in control. What was he _doing_? His feet were moving on their own accord. He knew he shouldn't be goofing off at the hot springs in the first place—not to mention the woman who was currently undressing before him. Her hands were brought back to the button of her shorts, as her fingers swiftly undid them.

_Step…step…step…_

The white clothing began to slide down her thighs, and her hands lightly brushed her underwear. Jack lost his bearings.

_**CRACK!**_

The girl whirled around and froze. Jack peered down at his feet to find a broken black twig crushed underneath him. Both people were speechless, staring at each other with gaping mouths wide open. It seemed like minutes passed as they stood there, like time had stopped itself just to watch this awkward event. Suddenly, her hands whipped into motion, pulling her pants up and buttoning them at an impossible speed. In the middle of her feeble attempt to get dressed she spoke, a burning flame of fury visible in her bright eyes.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" she screamed, the soft quality she possessed earlier had completely vanished. Jack couldn't speak. The passionate rage in her voice terrified him more than any horror movie he's ever seen.

"You—I mean… you better watch your—yourself," She was stunned and overly angry, spluttering mixed words out of her mouth. Her pants were on now, her posture refined as she glared at him menacingly.

Jack was silenced against his better judgment. He moved his lips, but no words would escape him. The redhead balled her hands into tight fists.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry…" He managed to squeak.

"You're _sorry_?! That's all you can say?"

"What, do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

Wrong move.

Without warning, she rushed past him, bumping into his shoulder purposely. He did not get to see her expression as she darted past, but he was sure it wasn't something he necessarily _wanted_ to see. And yet, Jack didn't want that girl to leave… he didn't even know her name yet. He took a few steps towards her, feeling the blazing fire on the trail she created.

Hesitation hindered his current movement. Would he really risk his health just to know her name?

He knew the answer was yes.

"Wait!" he called, dashing towards her. He carefully grabbed both of her shoulders, wheeled her around, and held her there. "I'm sorry for spying, or whatever terms you would use for that situation… clearly, you thought you were alone, and I shouldn't have done that," she tried speaking, but Jack hushed her with his finger and continued, "I have reason for it enough, though. You intrigue me." His deep brown eyes met the girls' shining blue ones with sincere honesty. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"What the…? What, are you trying to be Mr. Strong, Honest, and Charming?" The fiery red headed girl tore him down with the most resentful glare imaginable. "Do you think that makes it okay to watch someone undress? Get a life!" She flushed red in anger and pulled away from his arms.

Jack was taken aback. He took a few steps toward her. "Wha—I'm just trying to—,"

"Well, stop trying," she interrupted. Jack was bewildered by her offensiveness, and yet, the strong desire to know her name kept him from letting her go. He moved agilely, making the exact same steps she performed like a mirror. When she took a step, he took a step. When she charged at him, he charged at her. He continued like this, following her in a dance like pattern, blocking her path for what seems like forever while she persistently pushed and shoved, trying to bury her way through him. Out of nowhere, arms locked around his waist in a desperate attempt to make him budge. A small childlike squeal emitted from her scowling lips as she pushed determinedly against his towering build. Jack bent down towards her and muttered something in her ear.

"Don't you think it's about time you just give in?" he exhaled. His hot breath curled around her neck, making cold needles prickle her all the way up the spine. He felt her arms stiffen.

"Never," she muttered.

"I guess you're stuck here, then."

"You're irritating beyond comprehension," she stated, malevolence riding the edge of her voice. She unclasped her arms from around his waist and stared him down.

"Look, I apologized. It was an accident," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I just want to ask you something, anyways. It's not a big deal."

Ill-tempered, the girl whirled around and lowered herself onto the rock-and-dirt path beside a dark green bush. She started rolling the gravel around with her fingers, feeling the earth. Tension hung in the air. Jack watched her, unmoving, arms crossed. She continued to play with the rocks, eyes focused anywhere but on Jack.

"You're seriously not going to let me leave, are you?" Picking a small yellow flower off the ground, she preoccupied herself by plucking the petals off, one by one. Each petal danced away with the wind.

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me your name." The girl redirected her attention back on Jack.

"…You honestly think I'd tell you?" the redhead asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jack flopped down beside her in the dirt, ever the optimist.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, and what do you want me to call you? Miss Hard-head?"

"I could live with that."

Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed her left arm and held on tight. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me your name. That's final."

Head down, Miss Hard-head crushed the fragile flower in an angry fist. "And I'm not telling you my name unless you want me to throw you into the river first."

"I think you'd have a bit of trouble doing that, Miss Hard-head," replied Jack, grinning annoyingly. He saw her eyebrow twitch.

"You're probably the most persistent, irritating jerk I've ever had the misfortune of meeting," she countered, fuming. She hated it when she had no sense of power, or dignity for that matter. Jack didn't reply, and kept his strong hold on her arm. He felt her shoulders droop as her arm trembled a little impatiently. The only sound between them was the trickling of the river. Her fist unclenched itself to let the crumpled yellow flower fall to the ground.

She brought her head upwards, looking into the sky, and sighed.

Being defeated bothered her a lot, it seemed, as her eyebrows narrowed and she looked away from him in frustration. "It's Nami. I live in the Inn, across from your farm. Not too far away." Then she looked into his eyes again, calmer now.

"Mine's Jack," he smiled. He felt ridiculous, admitting his name was Jack, while hers was Nami. It wasn't unique or any of the sort… it was just Jack. In fact, it sounded like a dim-witted farmer's name.

"That's original," she snorted.

He felt his hand clench and squeeze something in embarrassment.

"Hey," Nami laid her hand on his. He didn't notice it, but he was still holding on to her arm. "Could you let go?"

He removed his grasp quickly, cheeks becoming a rosy shade of pink. "Oh, uh—sorry about that."

"Yeah, well, don't do it again," Nami said, rubbing her shoulder bones as she hopped up from her seat on the dirt. Jack smiled inwardly and watched her briskly brush away the invisible dust on her shorts. Redirecting her attention to the pathway, she shot a quick goodbye glance at him, and began her stroll down the trail through the green plants, trees, and thick branches. He stared at her subconsciously until she was out of his sight, becoming a red speck in the distance.

Jack withdrew a deep breath, letting it out slowly in a wistful, low sigh. He scuffed his boots on the ground. There was nothing else to do for the rest of the day, and it was only 6:30 PM. The sun was only beginning to set beyond the horizon, waving goodbye before it dipped under the hills. He rummaged through his head in a desperate search for something to do, but nothing seemed important anymore. All he could think about was that girl. That stubborn, fiery, mysterious girl. His thoughts were constantly shoved aside by the image of her, glaring at him with bright azure eyes, vivid red hair caressed by the wind. The more he tried to eliminate her from his thoughts, the stronger her image became. It was extremely frustrating.

The internal conflict continued as he began to pace. He groaned. His feet were moving on their own again, and he had no control over them. Again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a plaid blue blouse. It lay alone on the grass, apparently having been dumped there and forgotten. A single orange leaf drifted from an overhanging tree, fluttering downward, landing silently on the shirt; it's only company. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his eyes flicked towards the pathway Nami had walked down. Wasn't that the blouse she wore over the orange one?

Jack broke into a sprint down the gravel pathway, grabbing the shirt on the way. He ran faster than he thought he could run, almost tripping over his own feet, a new kind of adrenaline flowing through his veins. The trees surrounding him were a blur, his feet leaping off the gravel ground like a lion chasing its prey. When Nami's bright red hair was in view again, it only made him run faster.

The sound of furiously fast footsteps reverberated behind the redhead and she turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise (and probably annoyance) as Jack halted abruptly before her.

"What are you doing here?" Nami demanded.

"You left this," he explained breathlessly, holding up the shirt with one hand as he panted. Her eyes grew large.

"Oh," she muttered, removing it quickly from his hand, cheeks glowing bright pink. She glanced downward in embarrassment, short strands of hair falling on her face. Her fist squeezed the cloth tightly. _Did he really run all the way here just to give me this?_ She thought. "Thanks, I guess."

He laughed. Was this the same girl he had witnessed a few minutes ago?

"Anytime."


	2. A Gift to Remember

Chapter 2 – A Gift to Remember

"Hey, man! How's it going?" asked Rock, leaping off of his perch on the stairway railing. He instantly glowed with joy, having been saved from sheer boredom (he was recently counting the cracks on the walls), as his feet hit the wooden floor from six feet high. Golden hair fell onto his cobalt eyes as he shined a two-foot-wide smile on the farmer coming through the front entrance.

"Pretty good," Jack answered, and flashed a grin back. He pulled the door shut as it clicked behind him, bright white sunlight disappearing as it closed, flowing through the tiny window plated into the wooden entry instead. He walked over to the beaming man. Rock nodded his head good-naturedly and mumbled a few words that sounded like "good, good" and "that's great".

"So… What are you doing here?" questioned Jack, raising an eyebrow. The inn was almost always inhabited by Tim or Ruby on the first floor, and it felt strange now that Rock was the only one there. No one in the valley wanted to be indoors on a day like this, especially an adventurous, amiable, sunny guy like Rock. It was weird.

"Ruby's out on her walk, as usual, but Tim had to deliver something to that village over the mountain. I think it's called "Mineral Town", or something like that," he answered, "So that means I'm in charge of the front desk until he gets back. What a pain, huh?"

Jack nodded, agreeing. Hardly anyone visited Forget-Me-Not Valley, being as secluded from the outside world as it was. Due to this fact, the inn had barely any customers, except for Nami and Rock, of course. He wondered how Tim and Ruby kept the place running.

"Hey, look, I've been practicing! You know, just in case a traveler stops by." Rock gave him a playful grin and ran behind the counter. Suddenly, he straightened his casual posture and composed his previous expression, replacing it with a small smile. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, sir! How might I be of assistance?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, still wearing the fake smile. Jack's bottom lip quivered as he tried to hold in the undeniable urge to laugh. His cheeks became tight, and his ability to control himself was shaken up like carbonated soda in a bottle, ready to burst at any given moment.

"Are you looking for a place to stay? If you wish, sir," Rock batted his eyelashes, "I can give you a key to a room, and even lead you there if you wish," and Jack's willpower reached its limit as he erupted in hysteric laughter, slapping the counter. His booming chuckle bounced off the walls and could probably be heard from miles away. Did Rock _really_ just do that?

"You must have been really bored to have practiced _that_," he managed to get out between the fits of laughter, his stomach beginning to ache somewhere in his side. Rock's eyebrows twisted in question, and disappointment was clearly plastered on his face.

"What? It wasn't good?" He asked, seriously upset. That was Rock for you: the friendly, slightly immature idiot.

"No, that's not what I meant!" answered Jack, eyes widening. He immediately stopped snickering under his breath and put on a serious face. "It was great, Rock! In fact, you _can_ be of assistance."

"Huh?"

"You see, I met this girl yesterday," Jack replied quietly, certain parts of the incident whirling through his mind in an internal tornado. "She's been popping into my mind lately. I want," he said, and then paused thoughtfully, looking up. He stared with longing eyes at the ceiling and continued, "I want to see her."

No, that wasn't right. He _needed_ to see her. He constantly remembered how pink her cheeks became when he embarrassed her, how beautiful she was when she blushed. His heart began to flutter wildly at the image. It made him want to see her through his own eyes, even if was from a distance. When he was finally free from his chores around the farm, he searched for her throughout the valley, but to no avail.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Rock, eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"You know her. Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Kind of… distant. Her name is Nami."

The blonde's eyes brightened, "Of course!" He smirked and leaned across the wooden counter. "Couldn't find her?"

"How did you know?"

"Right now she's in her usual hiding spot. No one can find her when she's… wherever she is," Rock told the farmer.

"What?" asked Jack, dumbfounded, "What are you talking about?"

The man behind the counter sighed and shook his head. For once, he wasn't the confused one. "Nami likes to disappear somewhere up the mountains after she eats her breakfast. You know, take a little morning hike," Rock answered, "and she probably won't be back until lunchtime."

"Lunchtime?"

"That's usually around 1:00 for her," he stated. His head twisted around to peer at the clock sitting on a crowded bookshelf behind him. "It's already 12:48, so she should be heading back by now."

"Oh… alright," sighed Jack. The only thing he could do was wait here, then. He looked down at the floor, studying the oriental-styled rug under his boots. Jack could feel a stare pierce through his head even though he was examining the floor. The soft ticking of a clock became louder and louder until it blared in his ears, the only noise in the uncomfortable silence. The farmer glanced up momentarily to find a sly smile on Rock's face. For some reason, it annoyed him.

"What?" asked Jack, a hint of frustration in his tone. Not that his inward feelings weren't clearly portrayed on his face.

"Nami asked me about you yesterday," he said, still grinning furtively. "Don't tell her I told you, though."

Jack's annoyed expression instantly became one of surprise as a rush of hot blood filled his cheeks. The beating of his heart became a drum that was rapidly increasing its tempo. "What—really?"

"Yeah!" Rock announced, filling the room with his voice, "she didn't ask a lot of questions, but she was blushing. I could tell." His eyes glimmered in excitement. "She also said that—"

"She said what?" Arms crossed, eyebrows knitted, leaning against the doorframe, stood the glaring redhead: Nami.

Jack spun his head around, and there she was, a few feet in front of him. The room instantly felt cold. Jack wanted to shiver, but he was frozen solid.

"Oh! Hey, Nami, um…" exclaimed Rock, trying to save them, even though it was pointless. "You're back from your walk, huh? Already?"

"Rock." Nami said his name through clenched teeth, ignoring his pitiful attempt to cover up the act.

Jack glanced at the nervous man, who winced at Nami's threatening expression. Rock creased his forehead with a "Please-don't-hurt-me" kind of face and let out the truth in a big slur of frenzied words.

"Okay, okay," he blurted, "I blabbed about you, I admit it, and I'm very sorry, I promise not to do it again, just please don't get mad at me, I know I did something wrong, and I'm just really, really sorry." He looked like a kid who was caught stealing from a cookie jar. He bowed his head, waiting for the storm to hit.

Silence.

Jack looked back at Nami. Her eyes instantly flitted away, but he could tell that her gaze had lingered on him for at least a split second. Her cheeks were burning like fire, reflecting her rage and humiliation—but there were no angry words spluttering out of her mouth. Not even the smallest curse.

"Nami?" Rock's head lifted up slightly, just enough so that he could see her through the hair in his eyes.

"You're pathetic, Rock."

And then she turned around, opened the door, and left. Just like that. It happened so fast that Jack only just noticed she was leaving until the door slammed shut. The two left in the room were enveloped by stunned silence, standing there, motionless. The ticking clock echoed in the quiet space once again.

"Aw, crap," Rock murmured, putting a hand on his face. "That didn't go so well, did it?" He held himself up with his other arm, squeezing his emotions into a fist until his knuckles appeared white. His hair hung limply over distressed blue eyes.

Jack didn't respond with the obvious answer. Instead, he was lost in his own thoughts, which were currently spiraling around in a confused mess. Why was she so red? And embarrassed? Rock hadn't said much, anyways. He stared through the walls wearing a blank expression.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that girl," said Rock, trying to fill the awkward silence. Jack was as quiet as the still air.

"I mean, I've never seen her so… embarrassed, or mad, or whatever she was," Rock babbled on, "and she barely spoke. Plus, her cheeks were so pink. That's so unlike her. Normally, she would bite my head off without even thinking…" but Jack didn't catch the rest of Rock's speech as his voice faded away. His instincts took over, urging his body through the door. The bright sunlight hit his face as his eyes tried to adjust, and he stopped abruptly in the middle of the road. He glanced to the left and right, trying to figure out which way she had gone.

A fleck of red entered his view to the right, walking briskly toward the wooden bridge. His feet immediately broke into a run and he chased after her.

"Nami!" he hollered, galloping across the dirt, "Wait!"

She didn't stop. Nor did she turn her head to see who was shouting at her. Instead, she quickened her pace.

Jack yelled again, "Nami! Oh, c'mon!" It didn't matter whether or not she listened to him, because he was already almost caught up with her. His legs were numb from running so frantically, his breathing becoming strenuous, but he forced himself to maintain the sprint. He reached the redhead, finally, pouncing in front of her like a tiger that had cornered its dinner, and smirked.

She was forced to stop walking, and her eyelids shut, clearly aggravated. "What?" Nami asked in a low tone. She was still blushing madly. Dark azure eyes flicked up at him, and he suddenly noticed they were less than a few inches away from each other. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's only the second time I've seen you, and you're running away from me again?" asked Jack, chuckling playfully, making up a pointless question because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm not in the mood for this," she stated, and walked past without giving him a chance to speak.

"No, wait—Nami! Hold _on_!" he stuttered frantically, stumbling after her, "I came here for a reason!" He seized her arm, stopping her movement. Her neck twisted around so that she glowered at him over her shoulder. Short, red hair hung loosely on that side of her face, covering up the majority of her glare.

"I want to apologize," Jack announced.

She turned away again, her back still facing him, and said nothing. Jack's voice filled the silence.

"You think I'm a jerk, if I'm right, and to say it quite bluntly, I don't want you to think that about me."

"Okay," she replied, uninterested.

"Here," he said, pulling out something from the pocket in his jeans. He stopped gripping her arm tightly, and picked up her hand instead. Nami's hand was small in comparison to his… it felt fragile, even. Uncurling her fingers, he placed a glistening, metal object into her palm, and closed her hand gently with his own.

He let her arm fall to her side, and she brought the item in front of her. There was silence, nothing else. Birds whistled somewhere off in the distance, and the water made trickling noises as it poured into the ocean. Then she turned around, looking into Jack's liquid caramel eyes.

"A fork?" Her eyebrows creased in confusion. She looked back down at the eating utensil. Of all the things in the world, he gave her a fork.

Jack laughed in amusement at her incredulous expression. Then, he slipped his rucksack off of his back, unzipping it in one quick motion. Large hands plummeted into the bag, feeling around for something. He pulled out a plate, which had been neatly wrapped in aluminum foil.

"I made this for you," he said. "I don't know if you're a fan of homemade food, but even if you aren't, you must be hungry right now anyways." He grinned and held out the plate for her to take.

It was true. She was starving.

She held out her hands tentatively, not only giving in to her aching stomach, but Jack's tempting smile as well (though she denied that was the case). He placed it in her hands carefully.

"So," he said, "am I forgiven?" His brown eyes glimmered with playful mischief, looking down at her glowing face.

"I don't know," she answered and looked up at him, "I'll have to taste the food first."

He laughed the way he always did, and for first time, even though it was subtle, she smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: hahaha. I was originally going to make Jack give her the plate first and magically pull out a fork, but then I wondered, "What would happen if the events were switched?" and this came out.**

**Ahhh. That was fun. -smiles and skips away-**


	3. Part 1: Starting to Fall

**Author's note:**

**I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry for those of you who were actually reading this… -ducks as she is pelted with sharp objects-**

**Anyways. A****bout this chapter: ****It**** was ****super, super long****, so I split it into two chapters**** (Part 2 will be up soon, if it isn't already)****. I****t'****s focused on ****Nami****'s point of view this time****. She starts to ****have feelings**** for him in this one. ****Hehee.**

**And I'm having trouble not rambling on and on about descriptions or whatever. I just can't help it.**

**Don't worry, I'm done talking now. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Starting to Fall (Part 1)

The last few days had passed like mere seconds, whirring past before she could grasp them. She didn't understand what was going on. It was… different.

From the first day she set foot in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, her surroundings pulled her in like a black hole. There were many times when she attempted to leave, but in the end, she came back, no matter what. It was like trying to fight against the forces of gravity. Once she figured out she couldn't leave, she no longer tried to. Usually, she wandered around aimlessly, her feet memorizing the paths that never changed. Monotony had suffocated her until she could hardly breathe.

But that wasn't the case anymore.

Her mind was constantly trying to keep up with the days; excitement replaced her boredom at the most bizarre moments; sometimes, her heartbeat randomly sped up, faster, more rapidly, until she didn't know if she were still alive or dead. It was probably the worst thing she'd ever felt.

But somehow, she _liked_ it—too much. The feeling became a drug, and she became an addict. As much as she fought against it, she couldn't help but want it almost all the time. It made her high in a way she couldn't comprehend. She couldn't think straight and was randomly giddy, which made those who knew her worry.

She didn't know why she felt like this, but she _did_ know what—or who—was the cause of it. Nami would never admit it, though. Not even to herself.

So here she was, sitting beside the river on a grassy hill (thinking these very thoughts). Twigs snapped, muffled by churning water, as a farmer crept out of the shadows. Nami's eyes were hazy, distant—she was far off in the deepest depths of her mind. She didn't notice any of the noise made by the man behind her.

"Boo," he breathed, as a warm mouthful of air tickled her cheek. The redhead's eyes exploded out of their sockets and she whirled around, completely shaken from her thoughts.

"Holy freaking mother of…" stuttered Nami, as she tried to remember what she was going to end her sentence with. Her jaw fell in shock, something that was very uncharacteristic of her, and the sight made Jack smile.

"Good afternoon," he smirked. His eyes had that same mischievous glint that they always had when he was with her.

Nami's eyebrows tilted downwards in a scowl. "Oh. It's you," she muttered, holding a hand to her chest while her heart tried to leap out of her throat. He just laughed that velvety, easygoing laugh of his.

After the past few weeks of knowing Jack, she realized that he could be defined in just two words: cheerful and unpredictable. His wild unkempt hair, his dazzling white smile—everything about him was unlike anyone she'd ever met. Not to mention the weird gifts he had given her. Nami's shelves were now loaded with strange artifacts: statues that looked like fat guys, coins that were dated back to who-knows-when, and one shiny, silver fork.

Jack stood up and looked at the river. Brown eyes traveled down the moving water until they met the sea, where the setting sun touched the ocean.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he murmured.

Her eyes traced the direction of his stare. The sun poured brilliant golden light over the ocean, painting a zigzag stripe across its waters, and spilled across white sand, making it sparkle like piles of pearls and diamonds. Autumn-colored trees glowed like little candlelight fires on the sloping hills below. The valley was now drenched in the dying sun's light.

"Yeah," she agreed quietly. Silence followed after her words; they were both mesmerized by the picturesque view. A mild breeze picked up, whispering across the valley, the trees, and through Nami's short red hair. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she slowly became less aware of her surroundings.

An orange leaf fell from the sky, fluttering past her nose, and circled in front of the man beside her. He reached out with one arm, and the leaf landed in his open hand.

"You know… today's the first day of fall," he said, breaking the silence. He looked away from the leaf and stared off into the distance.

"Yes," she answered bluntly, "it is."

And then, realizing what she had said, she felt a sudden pang in her heart.

It was the first day of fall. Two years ago, it was the first day of fall. That was when she first arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, when she was only twenty years old, with a load of money in her pockets and a map of the world. That map had certain places marked in bright red as to where she was going next. Now, that map was probably stored in a drawer somewhere, coated in dust, and her pockets were nearly empty.

Jack noticed the distress shown clearly on her face.

"Nami?"

Jerking away from her thoughts, she shook her head to rid the worries that pained her. She didn't want anyone's concern, including his.

"It's nothing," she muttered and turned away. Nami expected Jack to pester her unmercifully, until she nearly ripped his head off and let out the truth in a big cluster of angry words—but none of that happened. She simply felt a stare on the back of her head.

She turned around to look at him. "What are you looking at?" she asked darkly. Something she could not decipher was burning in his eyes.

"You," he answered, plopping down beside her, arms folding over his knees. Her muscles stiffened; she immediately became self-conscious, tensing at the subtle brush of his arm against hers. Nami didn't say anything back to him. Rather, she was searching her brain for some insult that would make him go away.

"You look sad," he stated.

She didn't want to look at his face, as her dark blue eyes dug holes into the ground instead. "Well, I'm not."

"Really?" he asked, "Then _look_ at me and say that."

Her head flicked around, mouth opening to tell him off—and she froze. His face was mere inches away from hers. She could even see her reflection clearly in his eyes.

A blush crept its way onto her cheeks. That wasn't part of the plan.

Jack held himself up with his arms behind him, flicking his eyes to the ground and back on her. His chest deflated as he let out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter if you can look me in the eyes. You're not happy. Anyone can see that," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that her heart was running a marathon. Maybe he thought she was turning red because she was mad.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled, narrowing her eyebrows. Her face was becoming too red. It was a miracle that Jack didn't feel the heat radiating off of her skin through the distance between them.

"…Okay. I'll back off," the farmer said and flashed a crooked smile at her. It wasn't a usual grin—the one he always gave her. It was more of a soft, genuine smile, making his eyes glimmer.

Ugh. He was too _nice_. It was repulsive.

Jack broke the stare and admired the sunset from the hilltop where they sat side by side, their long shadows extending across the grass behind them as faint yellow light reflected off two faces. The silence between them was strangely comforting, and her heart slowed down to its normal pace. Jack unhooked his arms from around his knees and lay down in the grass. His arms were a makeshift pillow under his head as the breeze ran through his untidy hair. He gazed at the orange sky, and she, at her feet.

"Nami?" the farmer asked, smiling peculiarly.

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you went swimming?"

Nami was thrown off by his random question. "What?" she questioned, face wrinkling in a confused crumple, and she turned her head to look at him. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Um…" she mumbled, racking through her brain. What a weirdo. "A few years, maybe? I can't really remember, but—"

"A few _years_?" he cut her off, nearly yelling. His voice echoed halfway across the valley, as he sat up suddenly, eyes wide in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Well… yeah. There's no point in flailing your arms around in the water and trying not to drown. It's stupid."

The man gawked at her, a skeptical look on his face. "You're joking, right?"

She shrugged again, "No."

Before she could tell what was happening, she was already standing straight, pulled up by Jack's strong arms. Blue eyes darted around in panic and confusion. Jack grabbed Nami's hand without a moment's notice and dragged her up the pathway and into the woods as her legs ran frantically under her, trying to keep up with his incredibly fast pace.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nami yelled at the mental farmer, almost tripping over her feet.

"Taking you somewhere. You don't mind, do you?" Jack turned his head to smirk at her, eyes alive, shining excitedly. He looked so young.

"_Actually_, I—ugh—bastard," she stuttered, unable to squeeze her words out while stumbling over logs and rocks and sticks. She would have already attempted to yank his arm off, but she learned in previous experiences that fighting against his hold never worked.

"What was that?" Jack asked, still running like a madman, without pausing to look back at her.

Nami didn't answer. Instead, she sucked in a big breath as she nearly fell face-forward into the dirt. Jack just squeezed her hand and urged her onward.

Her head flicked up. "Are you insane?" she asked incredulously. He laughed.

"No, just having fun."

The word "fun" did not exist in her vocabulary. "Let go of me," she ordered while dodging something that looked like a rock.

"Okay," he answered as the forest they were running through suddenly parted, and the fractured beams of sunlight hitting their faces became whole, "We're here anyways." He stopped running abruptly, and Nami rammed into him, being thrown off balance. She took bewildered step backwards, eyes as wide as could be. The playful smirk on the farmer's face never left. He let her hand fall to her side, and it hung limply, as if it were in shock too.

When Nami's eyes flicked up to take in her surroundings, the growing scowl on her face vanished.

A massive white wall of falling water was presented before them, foaming and churning, plummeting into the clear, sparkling pool underneath. White mist was painted with golden sunlight, floating around in the air like transparent clouds, curling around her body and into her senses until she felt calm again. Trees surrounded them from all directions, looming overhead like the pond's guardians, as setting sunlight shone across the rippled surface of the water, a mirror of the sky.

"Whoa," she exhaled.

He chuckled quietly, taking a step in front of her, putting his hands on his hips. Standing still, his head tilted upwards as he gazed at the massive waterfall. His eyes traveled the sight as if they'd seen this before.

"I came across it a while back. I kind of… got lost. Wandering around in the woods unaccompanied isn't the best idea," he grinned, remembering the incident.

"Amazing," she whispered, completely breathless, "I didn't know a place like this could exist." Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yeah. It is nice, isn't it?"

It was a place out of fairytales. "Definitely."

A gentle laugh was his only reply. Quiet singing of birds echoed from the surrounding forest, along with the soothing sound of falling water. The nature's stillness was entrancing. All of a sudden, a soft rustling sound came from behind Nami, and she twirled around. Shock plastered her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screamed, eyes bulging out; she was horrified. Jack's rucksack was in the grass, and his hands were fumbling with the sleeves of his shirt, which was over his head. He ripped it off, laying it next to his rucksack.

"Taking off my clothes. Isn't it obvious?" he taunted, flashing that dreadful smirk at her.

"I know that, you brainless bastard," she countered, becoming red in the face, trying not to look at his bare chest.

He brushed off her insult with little thought. "Then why'd you ask?"

Her left eye twitched as she began to get annoyed. He was completely oblivious to what his actions implied. Either that or he thought bringing girls into the woods to undress for them was completely normal.

"What is this? Rape?" she asked.

He burst out in a fit of laughter, grabbing his stomach. Nami didn't laugh. She was too shocked to laugh. He shook his head at the ground, wearing an amused grin.

"We're going to _swim_," he answered, and peered up at her. "That's what we're here for."

Her face was stuck in that disgusted expression. "Wha—you don't—why'd you use the word 'we'?" Didn't he know that swimming with each other (alone, if she might add) was wrong in so many ways? No, of course he didn't. He was foolish and naive. He was Jack.

"Because," he replied while looking down, now wrestling with his boots, "_We_ are going to swim."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" he looked up at her, a look of hurt on his face. It was pitiful—he looked like a child who had gotten coal for Christmas. Too bad she didn't care.

"Well, I don't like swimming, for one," she stated, counting on her fingers, "Secondly, we're in the middle of nowhere," she took a big breath, held out three fingers, then continued with her speech, "and thirdly, there is no freaking way I'm going to swim with a naked man. That includes you." A blush tinted her cheeks as she glanced at him for a split second.

Jack snorted and grinned widely. "I'm not going to get naked, Nami. My pants are on, see?"

Alright, sure, they were friends, but this was way out of line. "I don't care," she replied.

Jack opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but stopped and stared at the ground instead. He let out a wistful sigh, slowly shaking his head. "Okay. Fine. But _I_," he paused, and looked at her, "am going to have _fun_."

"Go ahead," she replied indifferently.

His feet began to move. "But you have no idea how great the water is here," he said, attempting to persuade her while he started to climb up a hill that hung over the water, like a cliff, "You're going to miss out on a lot…"

Nami shrugged, "I don't mind."

He was determined as he rose up the steep incline, grabbing roots and rocks that would keep him from falling. "It's warm and refreshing… like the hot springs." He turned to smile knowingly at her, remembering the incident in which they had met.

"I bet it is," she replied coolly. He turned back around and kept climbing, and talking, unfortunately.

"It's a chance of a lifetime," he continued, almost at the top.

'_If he doesn't shut up soon...__'_ Nami thought, becoming more aggravated with every word that came out of the man's mouth. "I'll pass."

"If you're sure, then," he said at the top of the cliff, shrugging back at her. With one fluid movement, he dove into the lake, breaking its surface, making a fan of water fly high in the air. Nami flinched, shielding her face, even though only a few drops reached her; the rest splattered on the sand and dirt bank where the lake touched the land. The pond's surface broke again when he emerged. His fists fled to his eyes, rubbing them, until the blur he saw became clear. When he spotted the redhead staring at him, he grinned.

"Ahh," he sighed dramatically, letting his eyelids close. He fell onto his back and started floating. Golden sunlight tinted the mist and leaped off of the water, as well as his soaked chest. "This feels great."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her gaze away. A deep shade of pink colored her cheeks, as her mind rushed with confusing emotions. She couldn't deny it: she had an urge to walk towards the water, just to touch it, to feel it. The lake was tempting—like a giant chocolate pond in front of a starving child—and at this very moment, she was that child. Only she wasn't starving, and there was a half-naked man floating in the chocolate.

Her heartbeat was steadily increasing in momentum, and for some reason, the pink on her cheeks wouldn't fade. In fact, she was becoming redder by the second.

She needed to get away.

"I'm leaving," she declared.

"Why?" Jack shot up, flinging water everywhere. His face drooped in a disappointed frown. "It hasn't even been five minutes yet!"

"You shouldn't have brought me here in the first place," she replied, placing her eyes upon him again. He was soaked. The brown hair that always appeared as a disheveled mess now hung in his eyes, water dripping from the strands into the steaming lake around him. Nami's heart pounded even harder and she snapped her head away.

He took a step forward. "Just a few seconds ago you were staring at this place like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Please don't go," he pleaded. A brief moment of silence passed between them, as the sound of falling water became suddenly louder. Nami's eyes moved to the ground and back to him a few times, as if she were contemplating whether to stay or not. The moment passed, and Nami spoke.

"Goodbye," she said, and turned on her heels to begin her walk towards the forest. Jack stumbled through the water, trying to go after her, but he was too far away.

"Hey—Nami—c'mon—"

"No," she cut him off without looking back.

Sheets of water flew into the air around him as he ran. "Just give me a minute to—"

"I said _no_," she cut him off again, "Don't talk to me. You're getting on my nerves."

"Wait—hold on a second—"

"Do you not understand what the word 'no' means?" she yelled, quickening her pace.

"But you don't know the way back!" he screamed to her, as the splashing water ceased and he stopped the futile chase. Nami's feet gradually slowed as she realized what he'd said. Her posture became rigid and she stood, unmoving, footsteps away from the forest edge. He was right. She didn't know where she was, where this _place_ was. And, most importantly, she didn't know how to get home.

She was stuck here.

* * *

**A/N: I split this chapter into two parts due to the lengthiness.**** It's not really a cliffie. XD**

**Hm. Well. ****I don't really like this chapter. ****Not one bit.**

**Oh well. Review if you want to. It's only a click away. ;)**


	4. Part 2: Hitting the Ground

**A/N: This is part two of the last chapter. ****I'm sorry it's so long. Fanfiction messed it up when I put it on here. The paragraphs aren't split up how I want them to, and the spacing isn't correct. Also, some of the punctuation disappeared. I don't know why.**

**WARNING! ****This chapter is fluffeh.**** I throw up a little every time I read it.**** WHOO!**

**It's also kind of gory. ****Yay. **

**Hey—****I just realized that th****ere isn't a disclaimer anywhere!**** Hmm. Whoops.**

**I guess I should say that I don't own Harvest Moon or something right?**

**Yeah. Well. There ya go.**

**…****Umm. Enjoy, I guess. XD**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"But you don't know the way back!" he screamed to her, as the splashing water ceased and he stopped the futile chase. Nami's feet gradually slowed as she realized what he'd said. Her posture became rigid and she stood, unmoving, footsteps away from the forest edge. He was right. She didn't know where she was, where this place was. And, most importantly, she didn't know how to get home._

_She was stuck here._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hitting the Ground (Part 2)

"Rock! It's time for dinner," a short, black-haired woman yelled up the stairs of the Inn. Her hands were held in front of her patiently, and her face glowed with an undistinguishable happiness. She was like a little sun. A door flew open as loud, hurried footsteps echoed through the hallway and into Ruby's ears.

"Finally," Rock mumbled, appearing at the top of the staircase. His blonde hair flopped on his head as he leaped down the wooden stairs.

"Tonight we are having chicken curry and rice," Ruby told him, as Rock jumped off the last few stairs and landed in front of her. His head flicked up immediately.

"Huh? Really?" he asked, his face brightly lit in surprise, "But you only make that stuff on special occasions!"

Ruby smiled. "It's Nami's favorite. I made it especially for her."

Rock nodded slowly. "Ahhh, okay… So, we're throwing some sort of party for the redhead?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Why?"

"You do not know?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

His gaze met the floor. He had a feeling that he was being stupid again. For some reason, he got this feeling a lot. "No, I don't," he answered her.

Ruby sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if Rock was really her son. "Today is the first day of fall," she said and smiled at him again. Rock replied with an empty stare.

"First… day… of fall?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his chin. Why would the first day of fall be so special? Was it Nami's birthday? No, that was on November 23rd. Was it a new holiday he wasn't aware of? A holiday that deserved _chicken curry_?

Ruby blinked at the young man as he stood there with a blank expression on his face. When he didn't respond, she continued explaining. "Today is the day Nami arrived at our Inn. The day she became a part of our family!"

"Ooooh!" he exclaimed. The gears clicked in his head and his blue eyes lit up again. "So, it's an anniversary type of thing? Awesome!"

"Yes. Today we are celebrating her staying with us for two whole years," she replied, and nodded.

Rock grinned excitedly and became light on his feet. "Really? Well, let's go eat! I'm starving," he told Ruby, bounding around her and towards the kitchen. The aroma of baked chicken and his mother's secret spice wafted through the air. He was pulled in like a moth to a fire. He started to pull back the hanging cloth that was used as a doorway when Ruby stopped him in his tracks.

"No, Rock, not yet. You must wait. Nami is not here," she said, putting a soft hand on his arm. Rock turned his head to his mother as his smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, letting go of the cloth door as it flopped back into place. "It's already 7:30. She's usually home by now." He pulled away from his mother's hand, stomping over to a chair sitting in a nearby corner.

"I know, I know," Ruby sighed, walking over to him as he sat down, "Tim already looked for her. We can't find her anywhere."

"Then where could she be?" He questioned the woman. Ruby looked at the wooden panels under her feet. Her fingers began to rub against each other out of habit, and she sighed again.

"I don't know," she nearly whispered, her normally quiet voice becoming even quieter.

* * *

"Take me home," Nami ordered, whipping around to glare at him through the red fringe in her eyes. "Now." 

"Hmm… I don't know," he smirked, using her stranded state to his advantage, "The water feels pretty good…" When he realized that she couldn't run away without getting lost, he relaxed, falling into the lake again. Nami's eyes began to burn, filled with rage, and her hands balled themselves into fists. '_The__re is no way I'm going to let him win this,'_ she thought, watching him drift on the water with an obnoxious smile on his face.

"I mean it," she growled. "You little…" The sound of the rushing waterfall muffled the curses that came out of her mouth after that, as she looked down to see that her knuckles where searing white.

"If I were you, I'd be a little bit nicer," he smiled. If she were a little bit closer, she would have slapped him.

"And if I were you, I'd watch my mouth," she scowled as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Okay, look: I'll take you back." Jack rose again, as water ran off his body, trickling back into the lake. "…On one condition." Nami lifted her head to find a crooked smile on his face.

Her eyebrows narrowed. She hated making deals with people. "What?" she mumbled crossly. Jack's half-smile became ever more present as he placed his hands on his hips.

"You have to get in the water."

Nami snorted and began to laugh. Yes, she actually began to _laugh_. "Good God… whew… that's a good one," she sighed, suppressing her tiny giggles. Then she looked at him again to find that he was all too serious.

"What? Are you afraid?" Jack asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"No," she growled, the previous smile swept off her face.

"Then why won't you get in?"

Her eyes became cold, like ice. "…Because," she retorted, in lack of a better answer.

Jack's mouth parted, and the sides of his mouth slowly turned upwards into a grin. "You _are_ afraid, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," she shot daggers at him with her eyes, "Idiot." Then she glared into the ground and thought to herself, _'__No, __I'__m not afraid..__Not__ of the water.'_

"Well, then, come on in. I'm waiting," he teased, with an amused edge in his voice. He was playing with her like she was some sort of toy. Nami felt fingernails dig into her skin as her fists tightened even more.

"_No._"

"Then I guess we're staying here all night, aren't we?" he taunted, giving her that smirk she wanted so badly to slap off his face. The sun had already set by now; the light was fading, leaving a pink sky that faded into dark blue. A few stars began to come into view, twinkling at her from high above. It was getting late.

She began to stride across the grassy clearing, nearing the lake again. "If you're not taking me home, I'll figure out how to get there myself," she told him through grinding teeth. There was no chance of her getting in the water with him. She would rather get lost in the woods and never come back out.

"And how would you do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't answer. He saw her roll her eyes, walking past the lake; past him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her. Crickets hummed loudly in the forest surrounding them, which had become dark, illuminated by the dying light. Nami's trail led to a steep hill; the one Jack had climbed up to use as a diving board.

"I'm _going_ to figure out where I am," she answered him in a menacing tone. Her little hands curled around a rock jutting out of the ground as she began to pull herself up.

"Huh. Okay then," he said, "Whatever makes you happy."

"What'll make me _happy_," she growled, yanking a gnarled root as she rose further from the ground, "Is getting away from _you_."

"Ooookie dokie," he replied shrugging and smiling, unsure of what she was doing. After she didn't reply to his immature remark, he spoke again. "You know, there is an easy solution to this. We could go home right now if you would just get in. Trust me… you won't regret it once you feel the water."

She would never give in to that smiling bastard. Muttering explicit words under her breath, she climbed blindly up the hill, not caring where her feet went and what she grabbed.

* * *

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

The sound burned like fire in his ears.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Rock screamed, yanking his head from its position on the counter top and slamming his fists on the desk. The loud bang echoed through the lobby and made the woman next to him flinch.

"It's 8:15 already. I'm not going to sit around and starve while she's gone," he grumbled.

Ruby put her hands on her aggravated son tentatively. "Now, honey, I'm sure she'll be here in a few more minutes…"

"We've been waiting for almost an hour now!" he yelled, jerking away from his mother's touch and stomping to the middle of the room. "I'm sick of waiting."

The short lady sighed. "I know, dear… I'm… I'm hungry, too," she admitted. Ruby tilted her head down to stare miserably at her growling stomach. "But, remember, we made this especially for her."

"I don't care anymore," he roared, striding across the floor, closer to the kitchen, "Damn it. I'm going to eat whether she's here or not."

"No, Rock—stop—"

But she was cut off by another more intimidating, deeper-sounding voice. "Do _not_ talk to your mother that way," Tim told the cranky blonde as he walked through the kitchen doorway, appearing in front of them, breaking Rock down with a stern stare. He rolled his eyes and let out a weird sigh that was somewhere between an 'ugh' and a 'gosh'.

"Sorry, father," he mumbled.

"It's alright," he said, nodding his head calmly. Rock was glad his parents were so peacefully composed; he probably wouldn't get along with them if they weren't.

"But… are you really going to stand here and wait while she's out there doing who-knows-what?" Rock asked the plump man in front of him rudely. He was just so _hungry_. The need for food tore at his insides like an animal clawing its way out of a cage. He couldn't help but glare at his father.

"Calm down," Tim ordered, frowning at the young man. Ruby sighed again as her son let out another weird-sounding grumble and strode to the front door.

He put his hand on the doorknob and pulled it open, as a gust of evening air flowed into the room. "I'm going to look for her," he muttered.

* * *

Nami finally reached the top of the cliff, heaving herself up with one last pull. She tried to stand upright, but her legs buckled beneath her and she groaned, falling to her knees. Crawling onto the soft grass, she heaved a sigh. The climb was exhausting. She wondered how Jack had done it so quickly. _He must be part monkey or something_, she thought. 

Then, holding herself up with her tired arms, she remembered him. He was the cause of her whole expedition, anyways. Jack hadn't said anything more to her after she started climbing, so she had forgotten him after she calmed down. The long silence was unusual, but she welcomed it. It was way better than hearing his voice.

When she finally had enough strength to pull herself off the ground, her eyes traced the sky's edge and she realized how high she was. This was the peak from which the roaring waterfall fell; plummeting into the earth like it had fallen from miles above… which meant she had climbed much higher than she was supposed to. She was now higher than the forest, which was a sea of endless trees that succumbed into fog in the distance. To her left was a tall, jagged mountain: the one that indicated Forget-Me-Not Valley. That was what she had been looking for. It wasn't far away from what she could see, either.

_'__So, all I have to do is trav__el west until I reach the valley,' _she thought as she gazed at the mountain in front of her, towering high into the sky, touching the clouds.

Her feet hesitantly moved to the edge of the cliff, as her eyes traveled the breathtaking sight. When her toes touched the edge, she looked down. Her heart fell into her stomach as she eyed the lake that was suddenly smaller below her.

"Oh… my… God…" she whispered as her voice faltered, and took a step back. The world started spinning, twirling her around until she could hardly see. Her arms moved blindly through the air as she struggled to stand.

"What's wrong? You scared?"

Nami's eyes exploded open as she whirled around and screamed, leaping backwards. She didn't know how Jack got there, but there he was, with one raised eyebrow and that stupid satisfied smile on his face.

But that's all she got to see of him before her foot slipped off the edge.

Her whole body lurched backwards as she lost control. The world began to move in slow motion, and the constant beating of her heart became the only thing she could hear. The feeling in her limbs had suddenly been sucked out of her, and she only knew of rushing air against her skin as she began to plunge downwards.

"Nami!" Jack screamed after her, holding out a hand she couldn't reach.

* * *

Rock slammed the door shut behind him. Maybe he _was_ being immature, but he wasn't going to wait behind and suffer from starvation. It was too much. 

His head tilted upwards as he studied the stars littered across the dark sky. A chilly breeze ran through his hair, rattling the trees around him as a few leaves fluttered down. His thoughts remained on a certain redhead as he took a right, following the path that led to the river. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter. If he stayed in the Inn any longer he might have died from temptation. The chicken smelled too freaking good.

A foot kicked sullenly at the ground, misplacing a few pieces of gravel as they rolled into the grass.'_Why would she pick today of all days to stay out late__?'_ Rock thought to himself. '_I mean,__ honestly. She could have picked any other day, and it would have been fine.__' _

He grumbled quietly as his feet wandered to the wooden bridge. He was going to cross the thing, putting a foot on it as it creaked below him—and froze mid-step when he heard a strange sound. It was a loud shriek, one of pain, echoing through the trees and into his ears to his left. It was faint, but he heard it. Cold needles prickled him down his spine as the bloodcurdling yell faded away into the night.

He knew that voice.

* * *

She didn't even know she was screaming as she fell, hurtling downwards. And she didn't know the things she hit on her way down, either, because her eyes were closed—but she _did_ know that she had been cut open all over, like knives slicing through dough. Somehow, she didn't feel any pain. The rush of terror filled her mind and thoughts so that she couldn't feel anything else. 

'I'm going to die' were the only words that existed, as they repeated themselves over and over in her head like a broken record.

When the long fall had come to an end, and she thought she was going to become a mere splatter on the ground, a hard wall of water slapped her hard in the back. It enveloped her from all directions, filling her lungs. The liquid burned like fire in her chest when she struggled to breathe—and she realized she couldn't. Her eyes shot open as the pain washed over her all at once. She tried to move, to do _something_, but somehow, she only sank further down, until she lay lifeless at the bottom of the lake.

Another splash broke the surface above her. She felt the water rock her around, but she didn't get to see where the splash was or what it came from. Her eyes were shut, and they wouldn't open. It was like her body had totally shut down at the time she needed it most. And it hurt… everything hurt.

The pain was too much.

Everything started to fade into black as the searing throbs tore her away from the world, and she stopped struggling against her fate.

And then, suddenly, something—someone—pulled her upwards. He grabbed her, not stopping to be gentle, tugging her roughly into his arms as he bounded off the bottom of the lake. She felt the water pulling at her face as they shot upwards, growing closer to the surface. He kicked violently, glaring determinedly at the patch of light above them.

Then cold air struck her like a slap to the face as the ceiling of water broke around them. They both gasped for air, coughing and hacking out water from their mouths. She could breathe.

She was alive.

"Nami… Nami, are you alright?" came a strangled voice from the man holding her. He seemed to still be swimming, but she didn't know where he was going. She kept her eyes closed, frozen solid from fear. She couldn't find her voice. When she didn't reply, the man began to panic.

"Nami!" he yelled. His loud voice made her head throb, hammering like a nail into her brain.

She winced and whispered, "Could you shut up? My head hurts." She suddenly felt his chest deflate in a relieved sigh.

"Nami! You… I thought you…." he choked, his grip tightening around her. Her eyes fluttered open, but all she could see was tan skin in front of her face, which was bobbing in the water as he swam her to shore. Her ear was pressed against his heart, and she could hear the frantic beating dramatically slow down.

"I thought you… God, I'm such an idiot," he nearly yelled. She winced yet again, lifting her head to see his face. His eyes were black shadows in the night.

She wanted to pull away from his touch, but she was too weak. It was all she could do to move her mouth. "Yes, you are…"she muttered.

Then she felt a strange noise rumble from inside him. It sounded like a sad growl. "It's my fault… _my f__ault_ you got hurt. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he apologized through clenched teeth.

"It's okay," she sighed. At least he saved her from certain death, right?

"No," he snapped, "It's not okay. You're bleeding." Then he looked down at her as she lay in his arms like a dead body. Blood seeped through her blue shirt into the water.

"I'm fine, really," she mumbled. "It's just a few bruises… and scrapes. That's it. Would you calm down?"

"Your blood is all over my stomach," he glowered at her. "Don't even pretend that you're okay." Then he looked away from her as he glared into the night air. Her gaze lingered on him as she studied his features. Pain was reflected clearly in his eyes. He was really beating himself up over her.

"You're acting like an idiot," she told him. "It doesn't hurt at all. I didn't even know I was bleeding." He groaned and shook his head.

"You really are a terrible liar," Jack muttered, "If you weren't seriously hurt, you would probably be slapping me in the face right now. Especially since it _i__s_ my fault." Nami sighed. He was probably right. He held her close as the warm water disappeared from around them and was replaced by the cold night air. She shivered; it was the only movement her body could manage.

Nami buried her face into his chest for warmth as her eyelids fluttered shut. She didn't care that he was holding her so close; even in his half-naked glory. She was too drained of energy to mind like she normally would. The pale moonlight shone over their bodies; making her soft skin glow like the moon itself, and making his wet torso glimmer. His eyes became dark as he turned away from her.

Jack sighed sorrowfully, another tone taking over his voice. "You know… the only reason I brought you here is because I wanted to make you happy. Swimming always made me happy when I was little, so I thought it would make you feel better too … That sounds weird, but it's the truth." His head drooped downwards as wet strands of auburn hair covered his black eyes.

She snorted. "Ha. That's funny."

He shook his head ruefully, "I was trying to cheer you up. You looked sad… I didn't like seeing you like that." His eyes had softened as he shifted his stare to her. He didn't see it, because Nami's face was hidden, but the corners of her mouth were curled upwards into a slight smile.

"…Thank you," she whispered, eyes closed. She didn't know why those words came out, but they did. Jack's eyebrows quirked up; it was the weirdest thing she could have said at that moment, especially coming from her. He was an expecting a remark like 'could you be quiet now? I'm sick of your voice', or 'you disgust me', or something at least remotely Nami-like… but not 'thank you'.

"Huh?" Jack asked in surprise. '_Maybe she__'s __suffering__ brain damage__ from the fall,' _he thought, and started to get nervous. "Nami… do you feel alright?" She pulled away from his chest, just enough to see him looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she murmured against his skin. He was not convinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, staring at her intently. Little drops of water ran off his chin and onto her face, but she was too tired to brush them off. Instead, her head tilted up, her blue-eyed gaze meeting his own.

And at that moment, looking up into his worried eyes, she realized how powerless she was when she was with him. Here she was, lying limply in his arms, letting foreign words escape her mouth as he carried her out of the lake. He had torn down her defenses like they were nothing. She was falling apart, right there in his arms. And she hated it.

"Just take me home," she mumbled, turning to bury her face in his chest again as another shiver was sent through her body. Nami felt a velvety laugh come from deep inside him as he set his eyes on the path ahead. The sloshing sounds below her finally stopped. He left wet footsteps on the grass, striding across the clearing.

"Okay," he spoke softly back at her. "Hm. I guess that's what you wanted in the first place, huh?"

Then, after she didn't reply, he sighed. "You always get your way somehow or another, don't you?" he asked, talking more to himself than to her.

She almost laughed at how wrong he was.

This moment was everything she didn't want to happen all at once. She was afraid of getting into things like this; situations that made her weak and allowed people to get near her. So she fought—using every move she had, every little ounce of her strength. She called him bitter names, attacked him with insults, and even resorted to running away… but her attempts ended in failure. He broke her cold front away so easily. Once again, he won, and she was left dangling helplessly in his arms.

She began to doze off when he suddenly kneeled down, throwing his rucksack behind his back before he left. He stepped into his boots, and, instead of picking up his shirt that lie neatly in the grass, he carefully peeled the wet, blood-stained blouse off of her skin. Her eyelids fluttered open. Even though she was barely conscious, she could feel what she wasn't wearing.

"What are you doing?" she asked him through chattering teeth. The breeze had suddenly intensified against her bare skin.

He kneeled down on his knees now, holding her head up with one arm. "You're cold, aren't you?" Then, he pulled a soft, dry garment over her head. He was careful not to touch any of her cuts or bruises, gently pulling her arms through the sleeves. She stopped shivering as he buttoned up the white shirt, and she felt her tense muscles relaxing; her shaky breathing slowly evening out.

Damn it. Why was he doing this to her? She didn't ask for this. "Take it off," she muttered, wanting to rip it off herself. She was almost too tired to keep her eyes open, as she glared at him through her long eyelashes. "I don't need your shirt…"

"Yes, you do," he said, picking her up again with both arms, "I'm not going to risk you getting sick. You're already pretty beat up."

"I'm not going to get sick… Let me wear my own clothes," she whispered, her voice faltering in the end. He started to carry her towards the woods, and her eyelids drifted shut. She was too tired.

"No," she heard him say, "They're wet… and bloody."

"I don't care," she murmured.

"Well, I do," he said, entering the forest as the moonlight on his face became faint.

A soft moan of annoyance escaped her lips. There was no way she could wear this thing. "But… I might bleed on your shirt."

"I don't mind," he answered her, hopping over things on the forest floor; following a trail she didn't know. She let out a defeated groan, too tired to continue talking. She couldn't win against him. Once again, she was powerless.

After all, he always won, didn't he?

* * *

His heartbeat didn't cease to stop getting faster. Neither did his footsteps, which were now a blur beneath his feet as he rushed towards the direction the scream had come. 

He had never heard Nami yell like that before, but he could distinguish her voice. It was somehow different than other people's voices; like a tree with bright red leaves in a sea of green foliage. And he knew that red tree like the back of his hand.

But _why_ did she scream?

A series of different events whirled around in his mind, none of them good.

Rock's blonde bangs whipped him in the face as he ran blindly up the pathway. The chilly breeze tinted his cheeks as they burned firey red. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to do something. Suddenly, his ear twitched as he heard a rustling noise coming from the woods. It wasn't normal forest rustling, like a squirrel leaping across branches; it was the snapping of twigs and leaves by clumsy footsteps. His head whipped towards the sound, and he squinted.

Rock's breath caught in his throat. He could make out a tall, black silhouette, as it strode out of the shadows—towards him. His brain screamed at him to run, but he didn't budge. He didn't know why. The figure moved closer, walking over the scattered twigs and logs as they crunched beneath his feet.

He didn't even breathe as the shadow finally stepped out of the forest. Then, as the moonlight shined on the figurine, Rock realized it was more than one person. A shirtless man stumbled towards him with a small, red-haired woman clutched tightly in his arms, eyes shut. His shining, wet torso was illuminated in the faint light of the night, as drops of water fell from his auburn hair and splattered into the dirt. A trail of blood seeped through the woman's overly large t-shirt and down his arms.

Then he looked up, his brown eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, hey Rock!" he stuttered, flicking his gaze to the wounded woman in his arms and back to the petrified man in front of him, "I… um… uh… fancy meeting you here, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: YES! Finally, it's over! Haha.**

**I really like this chapter for some reason. It took me a while to write, since it's so long.**

**Criticism is needed, guys!! And reviews would be nice, too. XD**


End file.
